


Painful Memories

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Day 5: Poisons, M/M, PTSD, Poisoning, Qrowtober (RWBY), Trauma, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: "Of all the ways Qrow had almost died, Tyrian's poison had to be the worst. "QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 3





	Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> That Boy is Poison~ Whoop whoop. I have a migraine and nothing else to write here.

Of all the ways Qrow had almost died, Tyrian's poison had to be the worst. 

He remembered the haze in his mind. Not being able to think clearly. The slow descent, from thinking he would get through it. Struggling to keep going. The loss of consciousness in bouts. The clinging to the last of his hope. The fear of death and dying. That Ruby and her friends would have to leave him on the side of the road, to rot and return to Remnant. 

He remembered when he resigned himself to death. That he was going to just lay in a ditch somewhere to be forgotten. No headstone for people to visit.

He wondered if he'd poison the ground and at least leave a mark. Not just bones on the ground.

He remembered the pain. The sharp stab of Tyrian's stinger in his gut. The burn the poison spreading through his body. The fever, the shakes, the white hot fire in his gut. The weakness that spread through his body as the poison slowly took over to kill him. He remembered losing control of his limbs, not being able to walk. Wheezing and struggling to pain. He hurt so bad he wanted to die. 

But he survived. 

Qrow wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. 

He had a several inch scar on his torso. A reminder of the pain and horror he had been through those few days of dying slowly. 

On bad days, his body still remembered the pain. Making him double over and fight something that wasn't actually hurting him. A phantom numbness spread through his body. 

It was debilitating, the pain and psychological trauma from remembering. 

Arthur soothed him when he could. Kissing his temple's and holding him. Until it passed. Until his body remembered that he was fine. That there was no more poison and the Tyrian wasn't a threat anymore. 

Because when he went after Qrow, once Arthur had taken Qrow's hand and agreed to go with him, for the fight against Salem. 

Arthur shot Tyrian in the back, unloaded his gun into the man, trying to kill his favourite game. When he had pinned Qrow, like two wild animals trying to tear each other apart. Arthur had been calm and collected, shooting with precision. 

And the experienced killer had rounded onto Arthur for revenge, and Qrow had put the serial killer down finally. 

It didn't stop the trauma, it didn't stop the pain. Hut it helped, knowing he and anyone he loved would never feel that poison again.


End file.
